Party Encounter
by carlaivy
Summary: SasuxSaku fic.“So, why did you bring here?” asked Sakura as she looked to see if Sai was okay because she left him “I just wanted you away from, Sai” said Sasuke. Please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Now re-reading the story I realized it had a lot of mistakes and stuff so, I edited it :) It still has the same plot and events, it's just that I corrected the errors and wrote it in my current style of writing. If you would like to read the edited version click the next chapter button. :)**

**Thank you,**

**Carla**


	2. Chapter 2

**[edit]**

**Hi Guys! This is my first Naruto fanfic, I usually write Shugo Chara fanfics, and so I hope you like this.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

It was Friday afternoon and a certain pink-haired girl was getting ready. She would be helping Ino get everything ready for the party that night, but the blonde threatened her that if she set foot on the party without being extremely breathtaking and gorgeous, she would be the one to do her make-up and choose her outfit. The pink-haired girl shuddered at the thought of being dollied up by the blonde. Yup, she wasn't going to let that happen.

Skipping around the room and finding her black stilettos, the pinkette whispered under her breath "I can't wait to get there, it's going to be awesome!" Looking at herself in the mirror, she smirked satisfied. Applying the finishing coat of light-pink lip-gloss, she nodded and headed to her best friend's house.

Meanwhile, in the Uchiha residence, the youngest Uchiha was being annoyed by his best idiot of a friend, Naruto. The blonde was babbling on and on about some party, which he insisted the raven-haired boy to go. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and continued to try to read. "Come on Teme! Ino is going to kill me if you don't go! She said she wanted you to talk to someone! And don't ask me who 'cuz she didn't say their name," begged the noisy blonde who was for sure leaving the boy next to him deaf.

"Dobe, I don't care what you girlfriend does to you, so shut up," replied Sasuke as he rolled his eyes once again. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Begging his best friend to go wouldn't work, so he had to try another tactic. "Oh but Sasuke it's going to fun!," smiled the blonde. "Yeah, it's fun to be chased around by all the girls," replied the raven-head sarcastically. Okay that was a fail, but the blonde was determined to take him to the party, who knows what awaited him at the hands of his girlfriend if the Uchiha didn't go.

"Come on!," exclaimed the happy-go-lucky blonde, while trying to drag the boy to his room to get ready for the party. The said victim, was getting annoyed by the minute, and him trying to read was obviously not working. He had to options go to the party to stop the blonde from babbling his ear off, or have the blonde babble his ear off all night. "If I agree to go, will you stop bothering me?," asked the boy rather angry.

"Sure Teme!" exclaimed Naruto happily. Yes! He wouldn't have to suffer Ino's wrath! Sasuke rolled his eyes once again, and sighed knowing that the blondewouldn't stop bothering him for the rest of his life, but hey he had to hope for the best. He wouldn't mind if he did spend the rest of his life with Naruto as his friend, because he didn't mind hanging out with him since he always amused him, but the blonde boy would sometimes get on his nerves with all his pointless talk. So, the young Uchiha went to his room to change while the idiot blonde raided his kitchen in search for his beloved ramen.

At the party Ino was exasperated! Her best friend wasn't there yet, and her boyfriend still hadn't managed to bring the ice-block to the damn party! Her baby-blue eyes scanned the area once again. Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sai were there already but there were no signs of Sakura, Sasuke, or Naruto.

"Where's Sakura?" asked the platinum blonde to no one in particular, as she scanned the room once again, her heeled foot tapping on the hard floor. "Here I am!," chirped Sakura as she came in and linked her arm with the blonde."OH MY GOODNESS! What took you so long?," asked Ino as she dragged her friend to the snack table, "But you look absolutely beautiful, you did a great job without my help."

"Yeah thanks pig," replied the rosette while rolling her eyes at her friend. She sometimes wondered if anyone could be as vain as Ino. "Guess who's coming?" exclaimed Ino excitedly, interrupting the pinkette's thoughts. She bit her bottom lip, trying to come up with an answer when a red head came to mind, "Gaara!" The blonde looked at her as if she had two heads, but nonetheless shook her head, "Why would he come for just one party?," a bright gleam appeared in her baby-blue eyes and a suggestive grin made its way to her lips, "Your Uchiha is coming."

Sakura was shocked, first of all the raven-haired boy didn't like to go to social events, second he didn't really like to go to Ino's parties, and third he was going to the party she was at. Her lips were slightly parted and her face turned pale. The blonde started shaking her shoulders trying to get a reaction from her. Alas she did, "No! Why? You know I like him and I can't act normal around him!." exclaimed the rosette as she started hyperventilating. The blonde gave her a cup of punch trying to get her to relax.

"You'll be fine, just talk to Sai for awhile and forget I even mentioned Sasuke will come" said Ino pointing at Sai who was strategically seated not too far away from them. The rosette turned around to see the said boy looking and waving at them. She sighed frustrated but agreed. They walked up to the him, and he starting chatting up the rosette. Little did Sakura know that her wicked blonde friend, had everything planned out and everything was going well.

Finally Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the house, booming music and blinding lights surrounding them. They walked in and Naruto felt his insides giddying up, on the other hand Sasuke's insides fell when he spotted his favorite pinkette, not that he would admit it out loud, talking to someone he couldn't quite make out who it was. Not containing his excitement anymore, the blonde clapped his hands loudly and announced, "We're here!" Everybody went silent and turned to the door were the two boys were.

The pinkette curious about who had arrived turned and met the flashing blonde hair that could only belong to Naruto, and the emotionless gaze of the Uchiha. She blushed upon seeing the love of her life actually looking at her, and turned around immediately. The raven head feeling quite content with her reaction smirked, and started walking in her direction leaving Naruto behind. Ino who was watching everything smirked as her plan progressed on.

As he was getting closer and closer to the rosette he started recognizing the boy she was talking to. He wouldn't mind her talking to any other boy, but why did it have to be Sai, his secret rival. For goodness sake's the boy was almost an exact replica of him. He wouldn't take having Sakura talk to the artist.

"Hey," said Sasuke as he stood next to Sakura and glared at Sai. "Hi," replied Sai with no emotion whatsoever and a taunting smile. "Hello," replied Sakura a little awkwardly."Would you mind if I take Sakura?" asked the Uchiha annoyance spilling from his voice. The boy in front of him crossed his arms and rubbed his chin in thinking, before his answered with, "No not at all!" The raven-haired took the pinkette's small hand in his big calloused one and dragged her to the other side of the room, all the time her cheeks burning red. As soon as they left, Sai searched for Ino and when he caught her eye he winked at her, saying their plan was going accordingly, the Uchiha had gotten jealous.

"So, why did you bring me here?" asked Sakura as she turned around to see if Sai was okay being left alone, but she didn't see him anywhere. Sasuke hesitated for an answer, what could he tell her. Unfortunately for him his mouth started working before his brain, "I just wanted you away from Sai." His eyes widened slightly when his brain caught up with his mouth, his ears reddening and his neck felt hot. The pinkette instead of being flattered about the idea that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke felt bothered when she talked to Sai, she was angry. How dare he decide who she talks to, "What? What's up with that?" She was actually having a pleasant conversation with the boy, that didn't include him calling her 'ugly'. She was okay with him dragging her away because she thought he actually had something important to say, but no, he had to come up with the stupid answer he gave her.

"I don't know," replied Sasuke in a monotone voice, while glaring at Sai and blaming his predicament on the boy, who had no idea someone was wishing he dropped dead. The rosette sighed and rolled her eyes, even though he was the love of her life she couldn't handle his antics right now. "Can I go back and talk to Sai now, since you obviously have nothing to say?," she asked not waiting for his answer and slowly starting to walk away. Without thinking he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, her small frame colliding with his muscular chest, "No!"

Surprised by the action, she let out a small squeak that was followed by a slight groan of pain when she collided into the boy. Noticing that her face was making contact with his chest she blushed immensely and forgot about the pain she just felt. Quickly regaining her dignified composure she pulled away from him and stood impatiently in front of the Uchiha, with arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

His brain was working, trying to come up with yet another excuse for his actions but nothing came to mind. His mind only blanked when he was with her, his emotions getting the best of him. He hated loosing his cool, but the same time he liked minutely showing his emotions and to her and only her. Suddenly an idea came to his mind and a slow song started. He looked at her and blurted ungracefully, "Can you dance with me?," his eyes widening at his stupid question he cleared his throat and regaining his cool corrected, "_Would_ you dance with me?"

"Huh?," questioned the pinkette taken aback by his request, when a slight smile and tint of pink adorned her face, "Sure why not." Her insides where doing flips inside of her, she was extremely excited. Her dream came true! Smirking the youngest Uchiha pulled the young Haruno onto the dance floor. Once arriving at a not so crowded place, he turned around and put his hands around her waist whilst she encircled her arms around his neck.

The rosette blushed immensely when her emerald eyes made contact with his charcoal ones. Looking down to hide her embarrassment she courageously leaned her head on his chest, inhaling his musky scent. Sasuke on the other hand smirked, he managed to drag Sakura away from Sai, he got her to dance with him making her forget her anger, and he had her leaning on him boosting his ego.

Having being swaying along with the music, Sasuke had a burning question in his mind, so he abruptly asked, "Sakura, what do you think about me?" A little stunned with the question the pinkette stiffened for a few seconds before relaxing once again in his arms," Well, you're smart, strong, athletic, handsome, and funny when you want too."

"Really?" he asked surprised with her last words but happy, they were good things. She looked up at him waiting for him to tell her what he thought of her."What I think about you is that you're stubborn, annoying, loud, irritating," he kept on going, the tears forming in her emerald orbs. She wanted to leave, how could he be so cruel after she told him the good things she thought about him? But the Uchiha kept a strong grip on her and continued in a softer tone, "But I also think you're beautiful, smart, sensitive, strong, honest, and I love you."

The rosette froze in his arms. Her mouth opening and closing, trying to come out with a coherent sentence, but couldn't, she was indeed left speechless.

Joyful tears started rolling down her flushed cheeks as she hugged him, "I, I love you too Sasuke!" She smiled looking at him through gleaming emerald eyes. He smiled down at her one of those extremely rare smiles he had, before he oh so carefully leaned down, moved one hand behind her neck, and placed a sweet chaste kiss on her pink plump lips. Both had shivers down their spines, and butterflies in their stomach when skin gently made contact with skin.

Unknown to the couple the whole group, meaning Neji, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sai, where watching them from amongst the crowd. Unfortunately someone had to go and ruin the moment. The loud ramen lover blonde had to express his thoughts all across the room, "YOU GO TEME!" Ino rolled her eyes at his idiocy and immediately covered his mouth with her hand, to which her responded by licking it. "Ew gross!," she explained while looking at her hand in disgust, and Naurto ran away because he knew he was going to suffer at the blondes hand's for what he just did. The others just ignored the couple and continued to look at the other two on the dance floor.

When she heard Naruto's yell, she blushed and hid herself in Sasuke's chest causing the boy to smirk. Noticing that he loved when the pink tint covered her cheeks, and seeing that he was already talking a lot more than he was used to that night, he decided to talk a little more, "I really like it when you blush."

She peeked up at him a heavier blush adorning her face, she just looked so cute! He cleared his throat preventing his oncoming blush to rise, and asked, " Would you dance with me again?" Her pink lips formed a breathtaking smile she nodded, "Sure why not?"

**Well I hope you liked the edited version :)**

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
